One night with Red X
by ShadowDragonElf
Summary: It's not what you think. There's a twist. Red X is unmasked, and unconscious Robin and a night. What will happen? Warning: Rated M for a reason! SMUT!


** OK everyone I'm back with another one shot. By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you'd like to take the offer let me know please! Also, this story is a bit different. Rated M the first one I have out. BTW you should challenge me to write a story, tell me what you want it to be about and PM or leave it in a review. You don't have to though. On with the story.**

**Sadly**** enough, I still don't own the Teen Titans. D: But this story does involve unmasking Red X so I guess I own that part. :D**

The Titans rummaging through the woods, it was about midnight but that wasn't about to stop them, but Red X had escaped again. Chasing him down, again and again, the team was getting tired of this, especially Robin. He stayed up for many nights again trying to find Slade, but luck wasn't on his side. It almost never was, his feet were slipping out from under him, and trying to stay awake he stopped at tree.

They split up a few miles back and the other titans wouldn't give up looking until Robin gave them that order. He sat down at the tree; just a few minutes of resting my eyes will do me some good. He closed his eyes and almost instantly he fell asleep. Red X had followed him from behind, at the top of the trees. He silently leaped down landing beside him. "Awe, how cute, Boy wonder decided to take a nap. What to do? What to do?" No one could see but underneath the mask was a huge grin. That one thing on his mind, every teenager has it on their mind one time or another.

Red X quickly grabbed Robin communicator and stated to talk. "Hello Titans. I have your leader, Robin here," He showed them the sleeping Robin, "I'm also in the very woods you are in. Find me, and find your precious leader." He closed the communicator and threw it down, knowing they could track him by it and took his fist and slammed it into Robin's head knocking him out for sure. Placing him on his back and packing him to the tower.

Hmm, where's Robin's room? He thought to himself. Opening the first room's door, he seen a shredded wall, with a messy, well everything. Looking disgusted he closed the door, and walked to the next door. In it was a darker room, Raven's, he said to himself closing the door. Finally, he came across Robin's room. Nearly throwing him on the bed he tied him down with the nearly indestructible rope he had with him.

Robin finally woke up. Yawning he quickly discovered his wrists and ankles were tied and he was in his room. "What the hell?" he said to himself.

"Finally," Red X started, "You're awake. Now the fun can begin."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Robin demanded.

Red X slowly moved out of the shadows. "Simple. I want you." Robin's mouth dropped open. His eye twitched though the mask. "Robin, Robin, Robin, You and I both know Starfire doesn't like you that way. Neither does Raven. Besides, I'm the one that can match your abilities."

Robin felt like he couldn't breathe. His mouth went dry and he could feel sexual tension irritating off of him. "I need a… A glass of water." Robin spit out.

"Fine, I'll return soon. I would say don't move, but you don't have a choice, now do you." When he left the room Robin was trying again and again fluctuating his arms and legs, trying to escape the ropes. Once Red X entered the room, Robin stopped. "Here," Red X lifted the glass of water to fill his mouth. It spilt over but Robin tasted something funny in it. He had no choice but to swallow.

"What did you put in it?" He asked nervously. It could have been poison, or some kind of Cyanide.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! Please tell me." Robin asked already filling funny.

"I put Viagra in it." Red X said reaching for Robin's penis. Robin could feel it growing. Red X could see it growing. "Oh, we've got a visitor." Robin struggled even more.

Red X reached down and grabbed Robin's mask. "NO!" Robin yelled. Slowly peeling it off, Red X's eyes bulged open when he seen who it was.

"Dick Grayson?"

"No!"

"You are so! I remember seeing you at the circus. The flying Graysons, I remember them very well. You don't remember me do you?" Red X said slowly pulling off his mask. Out came a young girl, with brown hair and hazel eyes staring into Dick's deep blue eyes.

"You! You're that girl; the one who snuck in my changing room before the show…"

"Before the show that killed your parents. I know. But you were my hero, so this will be a fun night." The girl said grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you… Are you really Red X?"

"Yeah, and this will be fun." She said watching the Viagra take place quickly. She moved her hand across his chest ripping his shirt off. Looking at his slight muscles, she said "You've been working out haven't you?" She bent down kissing his chest, Robin let out a slight moan. "Let them out. You won't be able to hold them back forever."

Rubbing her hand through his hair he couldn't help but smile. Feeling it grow. All his blood rushing to it, now he knew for sure that men couldn't think when they're about to have sex. "Are you a virgin?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Robin answered deliriously happy. She smiled as she knew she was about to take his virginity. She slid off her shirt showing how she could hide her breasts under that suit. Undoing Robin's pants with her teeth, while she unhooked her bra, only Robin grow bigger and moan louder.

Sliding his pants down to his ankles she had seen his white boxers with a guest poking out. She pulled down her pants and underwear, showing her completely naked body. Ripping off Robin's boxer's only made him grow. He was at least 8 inches now, and she leaned over him and started to suck his pulsing penis. He moaned once more. Bobbing her head now Robin couldn't control himself, he cummed in her mouth and she swallowed.

"Here, I'm going to put this on you now." She said taking a condom out of the pants she took off. Sliding it on him, he moaned even louder. She slowly put him into herself, while Robin was going crazy.

"I NEED IT!" He yelled at her. She only smiled at this. Teasing him, she slowly went up and down. Finally, she was completely on him. Riding back and forth.

"OH! YES!" Robin shouted. "Tell me your name!"

"My… Name… Is… Rachel…"

"OH RACHEL! OH YES OH YES!" Robin couldn't contain himself anymore, the boy ripped from the cords leaving Rachel's mouth wide open. _He couldn't have broke those could he of? Oh well, who cares!_

Robin pushed her off of him and on to the bed. Spreading her legs he shoved his cock into her. Going out and back in, no guy had treated her like this, she could help but moan. "Oh, Dick!"

"Rachel."

"Dick."

"Rachel."

Grunt and thrust and groan in pleasure, her motions spurring him forward, every movement fierce and sharp and full of lust. Breathing increased, body intent on that single most important goal. Every action completely dependent on her reaction to his touch. Urgent and frenzied, and completely euphoric. Hands gripping at the sheets, her shoulders, hips, then behind, intent on getting the best purchase, the best pleasure. Muscles were tightening, overcome with need, her voice gaining pitch as she moaned against him. He was so close, but he couldn't give in yet, not yet, not yet, couldn't let go, not until she did. She had a slight smile upon her face and all it did was invigorate him more, push him harder, faster, ramming deep into her.

He groaned, loud and long, his head dropping to rest in the dip of her neck while she quivered and he shuddered in joint pleasure. "Dick!" Now their hands just stroked, soothed each other, just wanting to touch, to be close. She let out a small moan as he helped her unclench her legs from behind his back, setting them on the floor.

He pulled away, resting on the back of the bed. "That had to be… The hottest thing I've ever done before. But can I ask what brought that on?"

"When I first seen you, I instently knew I loved you."

"I was Dick Grayson. Not Robin then. How'd you know?"

"I didn't I've always went around having sex with guys that looked like the youngest member of the Flying Graysons."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, there's not too many out there. Let's see 6th time's the charm before I finally got the right one. And, now that I know it's really you, here's my number if you want to ever do it again." She winked at him, stroking his penis, "You've got a gift there. Don't lose your touch." She got up and pulled her clothes back on, "Here," she threw him her bra, "Keep this as a trophy."

"I can't give you anything though."

"I have your virginity. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He got up, walked over to her and kissed her lips. "Can I touch your breast?"

"You just went all the way, you've never got to second base?"

"Pretty much."

"Here." He slid his hand under her shirt.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Here's my number." Lying a card on the table, and jumping out the window. Her words echoed in his head, _do this agian... _and from before that _Starfire doesn't like you that way. Neither does Raven._ Robin shook his head and put his mask back on. He had an exta communicator in his closet. He flipped it on.

"Hey guys. I'm here, I... I defeated Red X." While the other titans were cheering the boy wonder though about his climax and smiled. "I'm back at the tower, so you can come home."

"DUDE!" Beastboy shouted into the device, "Where's your shirt at?"

Robin had to think fast, "Umm, uh, it ripped while I was chasing him down. Exta wieght, had to throw it away."

"Ok man." Cyborg said, "But what about Red? Where is he?"

"He escaped." Robin said. The other Titans groaned in unisons. "It's cool though guys. Just come home. I'm not worried about Red X anymore." He hung up. He could still feel it pulsing. _Better get some clothes on before they get home._

**Hours later**

Cyborg was reviewing the secuity tapes as he watched Robin rip out of the hold and push into this girl. Red X was smater than that though. She hacked the camra's the way Robin would that way if they did review the tape, it would seem Robin was fucking some girl instead of Starfire. _I have got to tell someone about this!_ He opened the door and grabbed the first person he seen, Raven.

"What do you want?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Just watch."

Her mouth dropped open. "Who is that?'

"I don't know, the camra can't scan her face. Do you think we should tell Star?"

"No, but I'll tell Beastboy."

"Or you could show him, and watch him get a boner."

That made Raven smile. She knew she couldn't waste an oppertunity like this. She got BB and took him to the room. It was turning him on and he couldn't help it. He licked his lips and seen she laid down a card. "I have to go." he said.

He rummaged through Robin stuff just to find that card. "Beastboy! What are you doing in here?" Robin demanded to know.

"Where's the card Robin?"

"What?"

"I know you had sex with a girl in here. She gave you a card. She also said if you wanted her to do it again call her. I need her, right now." Robin looked at Beastboy's area. It was bulging.

"Fine, here." He said handing the card to him. "I'll go do something with the other titans while you have... your fun."

"Thanks Robin." He said whiled he dialed the number.

**What did you think? Leave a review and tell me.**

**Beastboy: Can I be your beta?**

**Me: Um, no thanks.**

**BB: Why not? I can spell good!**

**Me: Just look how you used that sentence.**

**BB: So?**

**Me: Oh forget it. Well that's the end.**


End file.
